1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating/deflating device and more particularly to the inflating/deflating device in combination with an inflatable mattress having multiple chambers such that the inflating/deflating device is able to inflate or deflate multiple chambers simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
It is to be noted that an inflatable mattress has only one chamber defined inside the inflatable mattress such that when a pump is connected to the nozzle on the inflatable mattress, the pump is able to quickly inflate (or deflate) the mattress. However, when the inflatable mattress has more than one chamber defined therein, the user will have to move the pump around to inflate another chamber after the first chamber has been inflated. That is, the user has to individually inflate each and every chamber in the mattress so that the user is able to comfortably lie on the mattress. However, because the user has to move the pump around the mattress to inflate each and every one of the chambers in the mattress, time and effort are wasted in moving, hooking and unhooking the pump to the mattress, etc.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved inflating/deflating device in combination with an inflatable mattress having multiple chambers to mitigate the aforementioned problems.